


In Which Elrond Has A Counsil And A Fellowship Is Formed

by gardnerhill



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council of Elrond for Very Small People to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Elrond Has A Counsil And A Fellowship Is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble for the challenge to write a 200-word LOTR pastiche in the style of another author. This is based on the work of a.a. milne.

"The Ring must be Destroyed," said Elrond. "Frodo must go to Mordor."

"Is Mordor far away?" asked Frodo.

"Very far," said Gandalf. "It's farther than Africa, or the North Pole. It will take all day to get there."

"Bother!" said Frodo.

"I'll come with you, Frodo," said Gandalf fondly. "Silly old hobbit!"

"If by my life or death I can protect you," said Aragorn.

"That is to say..." said Aragorn. "Rather, if by looking very Fierce and Protective, I can help..."

"What I mean to say is," said Aragorn, "that I am coming too. You have my Sword."

"And my Bow," said Legolas.

"And my Axe," said Gimli.

"So, you are all going to Mordor," said Boromir. "No plan. No hope. As usual. And if I stay behind, in my Gloomy Spot, People Will Talk. I am coming too."

Sam scampered up beside Frodo, and took his hand. "I'm going where Frodo goes," he said, and Frodo squeezed his hand gratefully.

Merry bounced in. "You'll need a Brandybuck on this Expotition!" 

Aragorn got up and dusted himself off. "We do _not_ need someone who bounces," he said crossly.

"I'm going too! I'm going too!" squeaked Pippin.

"Pippin _dear_!" said Gandalf.


End file.
